Film Fight: The Choice
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Congrats to Brave! Bonnie picked a winner!


Film Fight: The Choice

Congrats to the cast of Brave! Bonnie picked a Winner!

It was the night before the Oscars. Slinky Dog, Hamm the Piggy Bank and Buttercup the unicorn were auguring over what nominee animated movie they should watch. Slinky wanted to watch Frankenwennie, Buttercup wanted to watch ParaNorman and Hamm wanted to watch Brave. "Let's watch the Scottish movie!" said Hamm. "No way! Let's watch the zombie flick." Said Buttercup "You don't know anything about movies!" said Hamm. "You don't know ANYTHING at all!" said Buttercup. "I don't know ANYTHING at all?!" said Hamm. "No you don't!" said Buttercup. "Why You Little! I'm gonna give you a PORKCHOP!" said Hamm and he tackled Buttercup. "Wait!" said Slinky. "Before you guys beat each other up, Who wants to watch my choice?" said Slinky. "No one!" said Buttercup and Hamm in usion. "Well at least that's one thing we can both agure on right now." said Hamm, looking at Buttercup. "Don't look at me." said Buttercup. "Oh I'm looking right at you, Pony Boy!" said Hamm. "Pony Boy?!" said Buttercup. And with that he tackled Hamm hitting him with his plush hooves. Slinky joined the fight and wrapped his spring around the both of them. Woody the cowboy and Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger came in to break the fight. "What's going on here?" Woody demanded. "We wanna one of the picture nominees! Slinky wants to watch Frankenwennie, Buttercup wants to watch ParaNorman and I want to watch Brave!" "Really? Brave? Why?" said Buzz. "Because there's a guy who sounds like me." said Hamm. "Uh, Hamm, Every Pixar has a guy who sounds like you." said Slinky. "Yeah. Good old John Ratzenburger." said Hamm. "Slinky, Why do you want us to watch frankenwennie?" said Woody. "Because it has dogs and I'm a dog. In fact, that's my family name. I'm Slinky Dog." said Slinky. "Buttercup, why do you want to us to watch ParaNorman?" said Buzz. "Because there's a guy who sounds like me." said Buttercup. "Hey! That's my reason!" said Hamm and he, Slinky and BC started fighting again. "Woody, what are we going to do?" said Buzz. "We'll go with Slink's choice." said Woody. "Yes! Bob-Howdy! I win!" said Slinky, waking his tail excitedly. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! Timeout!" said Buttercup. "Why are you going with his Choice?" he pointed at Slinky. "Because he's one of your many best friends? No! I want us to watch my choice!" "Hey! He chose my choice so Drop the agreement!" said Slinky. "Aww, Go hug a tree!" said Buttercup. "Look, We're going with Slinky's choice!" said Woody. "Hold on Woody, I would to like see the zombie movie again." said Buzz. "What?!" said Woody and Slinky in unison. "Yes!" said BC. "Buzz, Who's side are you on?" said Woody. "His side." said Buzz pointing to BC. "Wait a Minute! Wait a Minute! Wait a Minute! Wait a Minute!" said Hamm "What about my choice?" "Forget it, Hamm!" said Buzz. "It's Chin-a-tow-n!" "You mean Chinatown, Buzz." said Woody. "Hey he's close." said Hamm. "Really?" said Buzz. "Yeah. To a porkchop!" said Hamm. "Hey! Are we gonna watch a movie or not?" screamed a voice. It was Mr. Potato Head. "We're having a problem on to watch, Potato Head." said Woody. "We'll why don't ya let him decide?" said Mr. Potato Head, pointing at Rex the T-rex. "Hello." He said. "Let me decide what?" The toys told Rex about their predicament and he augured to help them choose. "You're going down!" Slinky whispered to Buttercup. "Yeah, Me and Slink have been friends with Rex longer than you have." said Hamm. "Shut Up." said Buttercup. Rex looked at Slinky's choice. "Why was this movie in black and white?" said Rex. "Where's the colour? Someone call the colour police. There's a colour thief on the loose!" "So I guess that means we're not watching my choice." said Slinky with an angry attitude. Rex looked at Hamm's choice. "Hey it looks good but why would I wanna watch that scary bear?" said Rex. Mod'ur the villain in Brave reminded him of Lotso Hugging Bear, The straw berry scented teddy Bear who left him, Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Jessie the cowgirl and Woody's horse Bullesye to be burned in an incinerator. Luckily they were saved by their little green aliens friends. "Let's Go get a hammer!" Hamm whispered to Slinky. Rex turned to Buttercup's choice. "Okay. Gaaah! A zombie film? Hey, Hamm! Let's watch your choice." said Rex. "Yes!" said Hamm. "Okay Buttercup. We're going with your choice!" said Mr. Potato Head. "Yes!" said Buttercup. "What?!" said Rex and Hamm in unison. They all started fighting again! "Hey everyone!" said Jessie the cowgirl. "Why don't you just let Bonnie decide?" "Jeesie's right." said Slinky. "Why should we knock ourselves out? We'll our owner decide." "Agreed." said Everyone. "Thanks, Jessie. They were really causing a commotion." said Mr. Pricklepants the hedgehog. Slinky, Hamm and Buttercup pulled their choices out somewhere Bonnie could see them. "Okay. Let's put this thing up so Bonnie can snip it and make a choice." said Buttercup, holding a wheel "Hey, Where did you get that?" said Hamm. "I found it in one of her broad games." said Buttercup. Slinky heard Bonnie's footsteps. "Okay. Here she comes." said Slinky. Bonnie saw the thing and span the wheel. The finger stopped at Hamm's choice: Brave. So Bonnie and her parents watched Brave. Also Slinky, Buttercup, Hamm, Jessie and the others toys also watched it and they all enjoyed it. "Let's hope this movie wins." said Hamm


End file.
